


Ophis: Blackened Slumber

by YokaiAngel



Series: Ophis [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dysfunctional Family, Harry Potter is Salazar Slytherin, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokaiAngel/pseuds/YokaiAngel
Summary: Thousands of years after Salazar Slytherin drew his last breath in the arms of his lover, four teens wake with ancient memories to give themselves a second chance at life. Reincarnated!Founders Godric!Draco Salazar!Harry





	1. First Meeting

**Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter~**

* * *

_Among the perished I seek health._

_Eternal peace._

_Behind the blackened slumber…_

_–Ophis_

* * *

_Salazar coughed, pain burning with the intensity of an inferno through his veins as fresh blood spilled from his lips, feeling his own body slide against cold solid metal that was beginning to grow warm as it pressed into his body. A sickly warm spread over his body._

_His vision grew blurry, in front of him, his three friends all cried in shock and pure rage. He could vaguely see them running towards him, firing off spells as they did so._

_The feeling of betrayal washed over him both cold and unforgiving as the sword was pulled out of him roughly and Salazar fell to the ground bonelessly. His head pounded and his eyes fluttering shut. Behind him, he could hear the woman he had once considered as his sister laughing behind him._

_The Slytherin didn't have to see her to know that she was lost in her steady descent into madness. He knew his fellow founders would have to bear witness to the insanity sparkling in deceitful red eyes. That they would have to see how obsessed she had become._

_Someone he vaguely recognized as Helga was yelling at him. Salazar slowly slid his eyes open his body shaking. The Hufflepuff was casting one healing spell after another desperately trying to reverse whatever his sister had done to him. She was dressed in black robes with golden jewelry, red-brown hair pulled back and looking more desperate than he had ever seen her._

_"H-Hel...ga" He croaked._

_Helga resisted the urge to cry, her friend was not meant to sound as if he was being choked. He was meant to have his usual smooth but mocking tones, not ones that she had seen on far too many of her patients._

_"Hush, Salazar save your strength." Her voice was still as warm and steady as ever despite the panic rising in her tone._

_At this point, the parselmouth was struggling to breathe each breath was stressed and broken, "'ric… Wh-where?"_

_"Th-They'll be here both Godric and Rowena." Her tone was still soft but she was crying, still trying to save him._

_Salazar closed his eyes again, he was starting to feel so very tired but he needed to stay awake. When he opened them again Rowena was hovering over him, tears streaking down her face and usually silky blonde hair wild and windswept. Godric was next to her, his face was the picture of grief._

_The raven-haired man did not think it suited the other. Godric was always supposed to be smiling and knowing that it was him causing the other such pain troubled him greatly._

_It took a moment for Salazar to realize that his head was in the other's lap, he gave his Gryffindor a weak half smile. The blonde was so noble even in his panicked state. Light blonde hair and silver eyes were staring at him wide and disbelieving._

_Godric looked at his best friend, raven black hair was matted in blood and pale skin was splattered with red. The other's green robes were being stained as crimson red spilled from his wounds. It seemed so wrong, that he was tempted to try and brush it away but he refrained knowing it would be useless._

_Salazar's beautiful emerald eyes gazed up at him, ones Godric was so used to seeing light up with emotion were dazed and confused, seeming to grow duller as each second passed and more of his lover's lifeblood spilled onto the earth._

_It amazed Godric how Salazar could be so unaware of his own beauty and elegance. How he could be do something so common yet so breathtakingly exquisite and still not be find worth in his looks._

_Even now as he lay on his deathbed Salazar still held his own sort of tragic allure and Godric had no doubt that even as he grew old his lover would still have had his limitless grace and charm._

_"You're so beautiful, Salazar," Godric said his own voice sounding lost._

_It was something that he had said many, many times before despite Salazar never seeming to truly believe him._

_"Godric…" Salazar mumbled tears springing into his eyes before they slid shut again, "'m sorry…"_

_It took a moment to realize why the other was apologizing the moment already seeming to be so long ago. The fight was over something that only escalated due to Godric's own stubbornness._

_"No… No…" Godric cried his shoulder's slumping in defeat as his tears fell onto Salazar's face, "It was my fault."_

_The Slytherin's voice came out in ragged gasps and pants, "N-no… no shouldn't… ran away."_

_This was all wrong. Godric was normally the one jumping into situations while Salazar cautioned him against it. It was the Gryffindor that had always gotten injured. He regretted it now of course, far too late, if this is what the ravenette felt every time he had been reckless._

_Salazar took in a deep shuddering breath, a pale hand trembled as he reached up to wipe away Godric's. Still worrying about the blonde even though he was dying. Always so kind under all the sarcasm and sharp wit._

_"Ro...w-wena… He-el...ga… look after… him…" Salazar coughed his body shuddering as more blood spilled from his lips, "-for...m-me."_

_Agony spreading across his body as his magic tried to heal himself in one last desperate attempt._

_"No, no please Salazar…" Rowena muttered her normally unbreakable composure had all but shattered as she shook her head._

_Salazar turned to Godric, eyes gentle and with the last of his strength he pulled himself up his bloodstained lips meeting with his best friend's._

_"Salazar,_ please. _" Godric begged, "You can't just_ die, _Salazar. I need you."_

_"I-I love you…" Salazar breathed his green eyes closing and his body giving one last shudder before going still._

_Godric sobbed, "I-I love you too." He cried._

_Both women wept and the Hufflepuff's hands stilled. Rowena and Helga joined him in his grieving as they all wept for the loss of their friend._

In another place over a thousand years later, four young teens' eyes flew open.

* * *

_You are terrifying, strange, and beautiful._

_Something not everyone knows how to love._

_–Warsan Shire_

 


	2. First Meeting

_The past is a strange country._

_When you go back it doesn't recognize you._

_––Macgyver_

* * *

Harry Potter shifted green eyes fluttering beneath closed eyelids.

_Salazar had been alone for a very long time before Godric had found him. He had been in his late teens and had bought a small plot of land before building a modestly sized home there._

_His house which had been heavily warded rested a few minutes into a large forest where non-magical and magical creatures alike rested, it was a few miles from the nearest village and no clear paths lead to him. Even though rarely entered the muggle village he did gather a reputation as a healer when he earned money by selling medicines and herbs._

_The few masters he had studied under were long dead and Salazar had become used to being all alone except for a few stray animals that had managed to wander in._

_Salazar could remember the cool autumn day when he had first met Godric. There had been a loud knock on his door. Salazar had stayed up until early dawn experimenting and having only gotten a few hours of sleep he had assumed it had been the lost traveler or hunters that would stumble across his home._

_He had opened to be greeted with a handsome man several inches taller then Salazar own five eleven, the man who looked to be in his early twenties was a healthy color not overly tan but enough to tell he spent a decent amount of time outside the only flaw on his skin was a small cut that started under his jaw and ended just below his ear, sharp silver eyes were framed by light blonde lashes that matched his slicked back hair that ended at his shoulder blades, sharp features that could have been carved in marble if not for the warm welcoming smile that flashed straight white teeth._

_The blonde man had two well-dressed women standing behind him, one dressed in dark blue robes with blonde hair and the other dressed in a pale shade of yellow that did not actually blind anyone who happened to be in the near vicinity with auburn hair._

_The man's eyes gazed into his own before asking in a smooth baritone, "Are you perhaps the Raven Healer?"_

_Salazar's eyebrow twitched he had been sleep deprived, cranky and in no mood to speak, so the raven-haired man had done the first thing that had come to his mind when he heard the ridiculous name the muggles had come up with._

_In translation, he had slammed his door in their faces._

_One, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff stood outside the small cottage in shock._

_"How rude." Rowena huffed, "And after we came all this way to find him as well. I thought that we were speaking to a master in healing."_

_Helga frowned, "Was it just me or did he look rather tired? Perhaps we caught him at a bad time?"_

_Godric paused thoughtfully, "I'm not sure… I didn't get a good look at him. I know his eyes were the brightest shade of green I've ever seen and that his hair was black but that was pretty much it."_

_Rowena paused before reaching over and knocking loudly once again. It took a longer than it did last time for the man to answer but eventually he did._

_This time the three nobles took longer to examine the man. He was younger then they were, thick, messy, waist length raven hair that had apparently been tamed with length. Bright green eyes flashed in annoyance and anger highlighted by the dark bags underneath his eyes._

_Godric raked his eyes down his slightly thin but lithe form, the man couldn't have been paler if he had never been out in the sun a day in his life, although that could have because of the thick layer of leaves that grew from the giant trees that were blocking out most of the sunlight._

_Elegant musician's hands rested on the door frame, "I have no need for visitors. Leave immediately."_

_Godric shook his head, "My apologies, we are not visitors. We were seeking a powerful healer when we heard rumors of you. Can we borrow your services?" He requested._

_Salazar stared coldly at them, "You may not." Before slamming the door in their faces for a second time._

_Instead of leaving they continued to knock. This time they received no answer._

* * *

_Salazar woke the next morning in a considerably better mood than the day before. Stretching lazily he prepared to go throughout his daily schedule opening his door only to be met with the three travelers camped outside of his door, "Fools…" He hissed fully aware of how cold it could get at night, before turning back into his home._

_Rowena, Helga and Godric persisted until finally one morning Salazar marched out turned to them angrily said, "What do you want?"_

_Helga's face brightened, "We wish for you to save my mother. She's recently fallen ill and no doctor or healer can figure out what is wrong with her."_

_The ravenette clicked his tongue, "How cliche…"_

_Godric's face darkened in rage, "How can you–"_

_"–Bring her to me and I will see what I can do." Salazar offered._

_The Hufflepuff's face fell, "Ah, we were hoping that you would come with us as she is too ill to move."_

_The potion master stiffened, "Who many days of travel is it?" He asked._

_"At least seven," Rowena answered sharply._

_Salazar pierced his lips, "Then I will accept your offer."_

_Helga shot up, "Truly? We thank you. When shall you be ready to leave?" She asked._

_"Tomorrow at dawn." Salazar walked into his home, closed his door behind him and slowly sunk to the floor wondering why in Magick's name he had agreed._

_From outside Godric stared at the door the raven-haired man had disappeared behind, 'I wonder why did he seem so reluctant to leave?'_

_They had set out the next morning. Salazar wore a cloak that shielded his face from sight, spending most of his time sleeping on the back of the wagon two fine white stallions that were pulling the wagon._

_With a stiffened strangled groan Salazar slumped against the side wall. Godric raised an eyebrow, amusement slipping across his face. Green eyes bore a hole into the man's skull._

_Then the bickering started._

* * *

_In the afternoon on the first day, Godric started to pry. "So why do they call you the Raven Healer?"_

_"Why would I concern myself with the ridiculous chatter of fools that I hold no care for?"_

_"No wonder you live alone with that attitude."_

* * *

_Then the snide remarks started, "I do so wonder how you manage to wield any type of blade with your lumbering." Salazar sneered._

_"And you think you could do anything better?"_

_"Of course." The ravenette purred meeting silver eyes definitely._

_Behind them Rowena and Helga exchanged glances._

* * *

_By the time the four had arrived at the Hufflepuffs' mansion, the two women had been driven up a wall by the two's petty arguments. Many a time Helga had been terrified that the healer would change his mind and refuse to treat her mother._

_It was modest as far as mansions went. Decorated with the Hufflepuff clan colors_

_"Where is she?" Salazar asked._

_"Over here." Helga directed._

_The ravenette was lead to down the halls, paintings whispered, gossiped, sneaked glances and tried to gain his attention. Salazar, however, had practiced ignoring people over the last few days (thank you Godric). Helga opened the door._

_The room was spacious and cozy Salazar walked towards the queen sized bed. The woman was clearly Helga's mother but that wasn't what Salazar focused on._

_Lady Hufflepuff was flushed and her breathing labored. "What are her symptoms?" The potion master demanded._

_Helga answered immediately, "She's had difficulty breathing, sweating, nausea, numbness in the face and limbs, coughing, sneezing, a sore throat and headaches."_

_"Has anyone been in this room besides your father, yourself, the other doctors or me?"_

_"No."_

_"Get out!" Salazar ordered, quite literally shoving Helga out of the room. Taking a deep calming breath he began his preparation._

* * *

_Darling, where is your heart?_

_–unknown_

 


	3. So Dramatic

_Cynefin_

_The Welsh word for a place where a being feels it ought to live._

_It is where nature around you feels right and welcoming._

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat alone in his spacious bedroom. Laying flat on his back. He hadn't bothered to inform his parents about the sudden dreams. About the beautiful green-eyed man who he was almost positive was Salazar Slytherin.

He yawned. Sleep had approached at the strangest of times bit Draco couldn't exactly complain. The blond curled into his blankets. He was never warm these days. His mother had informed him that he looked terribly cold and that he should rest for the next few days.

The younger Malfoy hadn't protested and headed straight to his room after lunch. He missed being warm. He missed his sisters. He missed _Salazar._

_Godric Gryffindor had been a noble. He was the only son from a long line of magicals who were the Lord and Lady of fertile land. He had been raised in a strict noble environment, he was expected to do well in his lessons and slacking off in his duties as a young lord were unacceptable. However, that did not mean that his parents loved him any less._

_He had to meet Helga through his parents. She was the young Lady of a nearby land, smaller but no less fertile. She had been small, chubby hand and almost two years younger than him with untamable red hair and warm honey-brown eyes._

_They had gotten along splendidly. His parents had discussed an arranged marriage between the two but it was quickly put to rest when their parents realized that they held nothing but a deep familial bond._

_Rowena had come into his life in his early teens. He had been traveling with one of his tutors and Helga when they had come across the half-blood girl. Her father had been magical and his wife a greedy woman. Her mother had been a very stunning woman, who, despite not having any magical power, completely bewitched the generous man._

_She had grown resenting the woman she had borne to. She had long since been under the impression that knowledge was power and that knowledge meant that she would never fall for the same tricks her father had._

_She had taught herself knowledge and loved showing it off when she had the chance but with people she didn't trust she knew that sometimes it was better to act like the fool than being fooled because people knew what they were capable of._

_She had been reluctant at first but eventually, Godric and Helga (mostly Helga) had managed to convince her to see the world that all of her books talked about._

* * *

_His first impression of Salazar was that the raven was an older man several years older than Godric's twenty-two winters, unkempt and thin and generally unsocial and, more importantly, someone who didn't want to be found._

_The potion master that they had searched so desperately for, who they had followed every rumor, whisper and had wild, ragged, raven hair that fell in front of his eyes that would leave the other half blind. When the man shifted slightly he caught a spark of bright green that Godric could only assume to be the other's eyes._

_When Helga's mother fell ill, every nearby healer the entire land could think of were called in. When all lead to inconclusive results_

_The Raven Healer held his own allure the Gryffindor supposed. Hands wore through his craft and the appeal of not being able to see any of the male's skin and a portion of his face._

_Every other inch of the man was covered in dark cloth and Godric wasn't sure why they called him the Raven Healer but he would have put money that it was because of his appearance._

_Godric opened his mouth and spilled the question he had been desperately wanting to ask, "Are you the Raven Healer?"_

_A door was slammed in his face._

_They had taken the man's silence for his answer. Something instinctively told him that this was who they were looking for._

_They had ended spending almost seven nights camped outside the potion master's house. Godric liked the forest. It was warm and cozy, provided shelter, contained magical and non-magical plants alike. There were strangely few animals._

_Some snakes, ravens, fairies, fae, dwarves, spiders, and the occasional fox or wolf but otherwise it was almost completely barren. Godric suspected that there was some kind of magical creature that had claimed the territory that Salazar had somehow made a deal with to drive away any hostile magical creature._

_Helga had made it clear that should they spot the Lord of the land that meant they should leave immediately. Her mother would not have wanted them to sacrifice their lives for her own._

_The agreement had caused all of their hopes to rise even if Godric found out that the man was an annoying prick who knew just how to push all of his buttons in a way that drove him absolutely insane._

* * *

_Salazar looked over at the woman resting in the sickbed, carefully examining her, "I recognize these symptoms, yet it doesn't seem to be infectious." He murmured to himself. "Since the rest of the family isn't sick it couldn't have been through the air or water but perhaps."_

_"As I thought," He kept his tone calm and steady, humming to himself, 'That explains some of the symptoms yet the remaining… It's almost as if– No it's unlikely but she has two illnesses instead of one but what could cause Some symptoms but not all of them?'_

_The symptoms Helga had first described had made him wonder if it was a disease she had caught while in another town or by way of food. However_

_He peered down at the woman, gently rousing her, "Lady Hufflepuff did you perchance eat anything that your family did not?" She nodded weakly._

_"Slow poisoning, possibly from a normal animal killed by a magical creature that worked its way through your natural immunity… but what would stop the diagnosis charms and potions from working? The only thing I can think of is… but no… surely it can't be possible."_

_He tested anyway. Salazar had seen stranger things in his lifetime. Like on that trip one of his old masters had taken his to the towns Buda, Obuda, and Pest._

_He shivered slightly pausing in his work. What happened in Buda, Obuda and Pest stayed there. Forever._

* * *

_Rowena, Helga, and Godric had waited for hours when Lord Hayden Hufflepuff barged through the doors._

_"You've returned!" Helga's father exclaimed, joy filling his voice, "Are you alright? Did you find a healer? Is my wife alright?" He asked._

_Helga laughed slightly, the first in months, "Yes, yes we found him. He's with mother right now." She explained._

_Outside the room a maid lingered, pretending to be cleaning a rather difficult stain._

_Rowena joined the conversation, "I'm afraid he warded the room. He's been in there for hours after he kicked Helga out." She huffed clearly unhappy with how the man had treated one of her only female friends._

_Godric sighed too, he knew just as well as the others that the man they had brought with them had a nasty temper to match up with his rather eccentric tendencies._

_"Oh, Sabra…" Hayden grieved._

_Rubbing her father's back gently Helga assured, "Mother will be fine. I'm sure he knows what he's doing." She muttered gently._

_The older man took a deep breath before straightening, "Alright… Alright. So tell me who is this healer that you've brought?" He asked curiously._

_"He's known as the Raven Healer." Rowena spouted, "He was very well respected according to a nearby village."_

_Hayden seemed to think for a moment, "Ah, I'm surprised I haven't heard of him before if he's so well known. He must be a man of great experience."_

_Helga nodded, "Yes I would assume so. Although I do wonder how old he is."_

_"Well, he certainly has to be older than me," Godric added in spitefully._

_"He did look rather haggard, perhaps he's older than he looks?" Rowena muttered thoughtfully._

_"He did seem to want to be left alone. Didn't seem to take to the journey rather well either." Helga chipped in. Although she disapproved of the man living by himself she also knew that some people just wanted to be left alone._

_"Perhaps he just doesn't like traveling?" Godric sighed, clearly ready to move on from talking about the healer._

_"Well, he certainly enjoyed taunting Godric." Rowena teased. Godric groaned frustration while Helga giggled._

_"You all seem to have much to say about this man but you have yet to tell me his name." Hayden grinned, watching their reactions closely._

_Silence reigned for a few moments. Horror dawning on three faces. Dread settled in the husband's stomach."_

_"We never asked." Godric shrugged seemingly not too bothered by that fact._

_Hayden stood up so quickly that he knocked over his chair. "You let the man take care of your mother without even knowing his name?!"_

_"Father please calm down. I'm sure he won't do anything." Helga tried to assure._

_"You left an unknown man alone with my sick wife?" Hayden demanded._

_The other three knew that it sounded bad in retrospect but they had traveled with Salazar and they had all realized that he wanted nothing more than to be left alone and he would never do anything to endanger that solitude. Without another word, Hayden bolted out of the room and dashed towards his bedroom._

_"Lord Hufflepuff, please wait!" Godric yelled, managing to grab the other's shoulder._

_Running past the curious and nervous maids flitting around the room. Impatiently waiting for to see the potions master._

_Hayden slammed a fist against the door, "Open up!" He demanded._

_"Father mother will be fine!" Helga exclaimed grabbing the man's arm._

_"Sir, he won't do anything! He wouldn't have come all this way to try and hurt her." Rowena cried trying to reason with the man._

_The lord seemed to be beyond any such thing as he continued to struggle. The door swung open, and all four of them fell through. Salazar stared at the mess of people sprawled next to his feet. Raising a single eyebrow beneath all his hair that was once again sprawled across his face._

_"You!" Hayden roared lunging at the slightly shorter man. "What did you do to my wife!?"_

_Salazar spun out of the way quickly before he spat out an order, "Send a servant for soup and water. Along with some chairs. I believe you'll want to sit down for this conversation."_

_Helga and her father both gasped eyes spinning towards the bed frame where Sabra rested. She was pale and covered in sweat and the room would have reeked of medical herbs had the window not been open._

_"Mother!"_

_"Sabra, my love!"_

_"Helga! Hayden!"_

_"Yes, yes. Touching reunion. Fond memories and fully functioning limbs huzzah!" Salazar drawled pure sarcasm dripping off of every word._

_"Why you–!" Godric snarled._

_"Unless you would like me to walk out that door right now sit down, shut up and stop harassing my patient. I advise you to learn how to hold your tongue while speaking with someone that can hold something over you." The healer stated._

_"Excuse me she's Helga and Lord Hayden's family why should–"_

_"Stop this. Thank you for helping me." Sabra said, "You are a very jaded man." She muttered sadly._

_"I see no reason why this should bother me," Salazar commented dryly, allowing himself to take a seat and lazily glancing around the room._

_"Well?" Godric demanded._

_"Is she alright?" Hayden asked._

_"What exactly was she infected with?" Helga questioned._

_"How did you treat her?" Rowena asked curiously._

_What Lady Hufflepuff had was two conditions." He raised a hand to silence them, "One was prolonged poisoning, the other, the one that was interfering with the diagnostic charms wasn't an illness at all._

_"Then what was it?" Godric growled. Already fed up with the man's stalling._

_Salazar stood up brushing off his clothes. "I believe this is where I am supposed to offer my congratulations. Lady and Lord Hufflepuff you are going to have a baby."_

_Silence reigned. Sabra covered her mouth in surprise, Hayden went still in surprise, Helga had started to cry and Godric, Rowena, and all the nearby servants burst into applause and congratulations._

_"I believe the reason why Lady Hufflepuff's magic wasn't able to naturally fight off the small amount of poison in her system was that all of it was going toward protecting the child. Hence why no healer could discover what was wrong with her." Salazar stated._

_Heyden beamed at the man, "Thank you for saving her." He mumbled._

_Salazar snorted barely restraining from rolling his eyes at the man, "I have no want nor need for any gratitude I do however require payment for my services." He said._

_The older Hufflepuff nodded "Of course. How much?"_

_Before Salazar could answer however Sabra started to cough. Slightly started and more than a little confused he took long strides across the room already reaching for his bag and a demand halfway formed on his lips before the older woman startled him by wrapping her arms around his head and pulling him onto her chest._

_The snake-speaker lost his balance and sprawled himself awkwardly on the bed trying to avoid the pregnant woman's stomach._

_"Wha–What do you think you're doing?!" Salazar hissed firmly plying the woman's arms away from his head before taking several steps back._

_"Mother?!" Helga exclaimed._

_"Sabra?!" Hayden cried out, equally as startled as his daughter._

_"Thank you," The mother sobbed, "thank you for saving my child."_

_Salazar stiffened, "Enough of this," He said coldly, "I will discuss my payment with Lord Hufflepuff and then take my leave." Turning to the man he stiffly added, "I will have a servant guide me to your to your study." Before spinning on his heel and striding out of the room._

_Godric snorted and in a long-suffering tone bit out, "By magic herself, that man is so_ dramatic _."_

* * *

_gumusservi (n.)_

_moonlight shining on water._


End file.
